


Revving Her Engines

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru teaches Usagi how to drive a stick shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revving Her Engines

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Second place winner of the "First" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Second thoughts? You were the one who asked me to do this in the first place."

"I know, but…it's my first time. I'm a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I'll walk you through it. You'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then how do I turn it on?"

He smirked. "Well, you put this thing in that hole…"

"I'm not an idiot, Mamo-chan." Blue eyes rolled. "I at least know that much."

"Then go ahead and give it a try."

"Like this?" A low purring sound came out, and she squealed in delight, pleased with herself.

"Good, Usako. You're doing good. Now put your hand on the stick… No, not there! I told you, I don't think you're old enough for that yet."

Usagi's lips curled into a familiar pout. "Technically speaking, I'm not old enough to be doing this either."

"We're not having this argument again," Mamoru sighed. "Just move your hand and put it where I told you."

"Fine…" She pulled away and placed her hand in the proper spot. "Now what?"

"Just do it like we practiced earlier. Remember?"

"I…think so." She bit her bottom lip.

"There's nothing to worry about, Usako," he said. "There's nobody else around. Give it a try."

"Okay…"

She still looked nervous, though, so Mamoru covered her hand with his own. "Look, I'll guide you through the motions. Just get a feel for things at first and take things slow."

Under his guidance, they rolled forward before abruptly coming to a stop. "Oh, no, what did I do wrong? Did I break it?" Usagi asked, almost hysterical. "Please don't be mad!"

Mamoru laughed. "It's okay, sweetie. The car just stalled, that's all. You let up on the clutch too quickly. Happens to everybody."

"Oh, thank goodness!"


End file.
